Toolboxes are generally known to be formed in a variety of configurations, which may provide internal compartments accessible by a user for retrieval, return and storage of tools. Some known embodiments for the toolbox may be mounted across a truck bed behind the cab of a pickup truck, from which tools may be frequently removed and returned by the user while working alongside the truck at a remote setting. Other embodiments for the toolbox may comprise a cabinet structure of a substantially fixed or roil away configuration, from which tools may be removed and returned by the user while working in proximity of the toolbox, for example, within a garage or workshop.
In some cases, a user may have more cumbersome tools or equipment that may not be capable of ready stowage within the toolbox. The user may further find an occasional need for temporary leave from the job. Cables and locks might generally be known for assisting the user in security of the cumbersome tools and equipment. For example, a cable or chain of given length may be wound about/through the tools and equipment, or other personal property, and interlocked together in association with a large object to deter theft of the tools or equipment during the user's temporary departure.
In some circumstances, however, it may become difficult to find a large object to which the chain or cable may be interlocked, the cable may be lost, or it may be awkward to handle the chain or cable when wrapping it about the equipment together with the large object.